My pleasure
by adamzrh
Summary: The aftermath of Nami's and Luffy's hook up and how it happened.
1. Chapter 1

Light was shining across the horizon as the sun rose from the sea. The sunlight filled the rooms aboard the thousand sunny. The whole crew was still asleep; except for their captain who was awaken from the sunlight shining in his room, upon his face.

He laid in his bed under the covers, but he wasn't alone. He sighed in pleasure and grinned, as he looked at his lover, a certain orange haired beauty and thinking about the things he did with her last night. The orange haired beauty was resting her head on her captains' shoulder and her arms warped around him. The sunlight made her hair shine and sparkle. He combed he long, beautiful and sparkling hair with his hand. His eyes widen as he realized he had woken his sleeping beauty.

Her eyes were slowly open. She smiled and blushed as her raven-haired lover, who was smiling the sweetest and most innocent smile she ever saw. She shifted her body closer to him and smiled back "Luffy…" she whispered into his ear. Making him blush, as she caressed his abs. He whispered back "Nami…" she was turned on by his whispers, so sweet and gentle.

She kissed Luffy, but as soon as she wanted to part, Luffy held the back of her head so they couldn't part. Their kiss got passionate, Luffy's tough played with Nami's; making her moan. They parted, they were breathing heavily.

"Baka! Why did you do that I almost suffocated!" Nami, shouted softly. "From your moan, I thought you were enjoying it" Luffy said with a smirk. She looked away and blushed, Luffy grinned think he had won the second time against Nami (the first time happen last night, if you know what I mean). Nami looked at Luffy grinning, damn how much his grin turned her on. "Luffy" said nami while smiling seductively, Luffy looked at her and his grin faded and turned into nervous blush while Nami whispered into his ear "how about round 2…"

"Shouldn't, you go back to your room, before robin wakes up and gets suspicious." Said Luffy nervously. Nami eyes widen, "so you would past having sex, so that the others won't find out about us! I thought you would be happy if, they found out!" Nami yelled at Luffy with sadden eyes. Nami got out of Luffy's bed and got dressed, while her hair hid her sorrowful eyes.

"Nami! That's not what I meant!" said Luffy on on his knees (in his boxers). Nami walked to the door, while Luffy was yelling her name. She didn't turn back, she didn't want too.

She opened the door walked out and closed it. She looked around and tiptoed to her room. She opened the door gently hoping not to wake up Robin. She laid on her bed almost crying, think about what Luffy said. Suddenly a jolt went down her spine when she heard Robin ask.

"How was your night with captain-san?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nami's head slowly turned to her smiling roommate, revealing her tearful eyes. Robin's smile quickly turned into a worried expression. Robin, hoping to get something interesting from their night together, she quickly realized her friend was in pain. She immediately got out of her bed and sat on Nami's and asked, "What happened?" Nami got up and sat next to Robin.

Robin hugged Nami and rubbed her upper arm trying to comfort her. "How…did…you…know?" Nami asked nervously while wiping away from tears from her face. "I saw" robin said simply, Nami's eyes suddenly widen, with the sudden realization, if Robin saw them in the time of intimacy, what if the rest of the crew saw as well!

Although the thought of the crew finding out didn't bother her, what made her heart feel like the weight of the world and made her want to die was the thought that Luffy might look her straight in the eyes and say, "Of course, I don't love Nami" trying to convince their nakama they weren't lovers.

It made burst into tears; she hugged Robin with all the strength she had left while crying. The echoing of her cries of pain had awoken the whole ship. Everyone awoke in shock expect for two a certain blond haired cook, who ran to his "love" with eyes on fire and Luffy, who cried in his silent rage, he felt as though he jumped into the sea, he was unable to move, slowly dying knowing he was the one who made Nami cry.

Sanji kicked open the door of the girls' room. "Who made Nami-swan, cry!" he shouted. "I kick their ass!" he added. Robin looked at him with eyes of anger and disappointment as she used her powers to slam the door in his face. Robin almost read her troubled friend mind "don't worry, they don't know"

Sanji understood they wanted to be alone. "I'm guessing that's the 1 millionth time a door has been slammed in your face," said Zoro with a sleepy smirk. "Shut up! Marimo!" yelled Sanji.

As she heard the voices of her nakama arguing, she thought back to that fateful night.

.

-**FLASHBACK-**

Luffy and Nami have been going at this for a while; their relationship was one of those relationships, everything… but sex. They usually just had a very late evening meal, and talked just like a normal date, until someone decided to bring wine to their late night meetings. Their "dates" got steamier every night until their bodies couldn't take it. They longed for each other since they first meet.

Nami lead Luffy to his room, each time she turned back to her love, she could see it in his eyes, he wanted her more and more, that made her heart beat faster and faster. Just as Nami was about to open the door, Luffy grabbed Nami's waist and moved closer to her. He started to kiss her the left side of her neck, she moaned and purred Luffy's name, she could feel her body heating up. Her hands were ruffling Luffy's hair not wanting him to stop. He wanted more, he was going up and down her neck. He slowly moved his hands up her shirt. A feeling of sheer pleasure jolted around her body as she realized Luffy's plan and he had succeeded. He had grabbed her breast. She stopped his hand before he went any further. " Let's continue this in your room" she whispered, for some reason this got Luffy more excited. He slowly nodded as he followed her into his room and onto his bed.

So their first night of truly begin lovers began, and so many more to come. Or so they thought.

-**FLASHBACK OVER-**

**. **

Luffy was still in the sea, useless, worthless and powerless. Until he remember something old, something new, something borrowed, something … made of straw? He remembered his promise to Shanks and pinwheel-ossan. "I don't break promises" he said to himself. He got up and ran to the door and slammed it open. He whole crew looked at him in fear some in awe as they saw his face. The face he'd only shown his strongest foes. He jumped onto the grassy deck and yelled.

"NAMI!"

She heard he captains voice, it soothed he for a moment but then she remembered why she was in this predicament in the first place. She didn't cry because she was hurt, it was the thought that Luffy didn't love her…

He walked to Nami's room, but he was stopped by Sanji "they don't want to be disturbed" said he who had be denied, while resting a hand on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy shrugged it off and continued walking. "Did you hear me? Shit head!" Sanji said, you could her the irritation in his voice. Sanji grabbed hold of Luffy again stopping him. He really didn't need this right now. He elbowed Sanji in the gut rendering him useless as he fell on the ground. "Sorry Sanji, if only you could accept it" Luffy said to himself. The other just stood there, not knowing what do to, in this sudden chain of events.

He stopped in front of his beloved's door. He opened the door; he was shaking while doing so not knowing the outcome. His whole world crashed before his eyes as he saw what he did to his one and only love. The one thing that made his world spin, was crying.

He would gladly exchange his blood for all the tears he made her cry.


End file.
